RazZorInc
RazZorInc, or RazZorM3M3 is a former leader of the RZZ Corporation and a former participant of the PGN vs Hater War. History The very first time RazZorInc came across Pink Sheep was back in 2013/2014, not long after he had become interested in Minecraft and things related to it. RazZorInc wasn't a huge fan of Pink Sheep back then - he considered him and his personality rather annoying than enjoyable. That, however, changed in March 2016, when RazZorInc found out that Pink Sheep's channel was created. RazZor was one of the very first subscribers of Pink Sheep, and thus he considered himself to be a Prankster Gangster. Despite that however, his behaviour varied significantly from that one of a typical PGN member - he wasn't spamming Hater Alert nor has he ever forced anybody to join Pink Sheep. RazZorInc left the PGN in October 2016 for the very first Peace Nation owned by CreeperFilms. That group turned out to do absolutely nothing in order to stop the MCO War and it died out shortly afterwards. Then, RazZorInc became neutral and met a few of his best friends: CrumblyCookieYT (Dythril), explodingtnt0 (The "Ultimate Name Changer" A.K.A Nitro) and x_SkyGames (EpicMC). The last two were Haters back then and this made RazZorInc take the decision to join the Haters too. However, he didn't really dislike PinkSheep that much, but his fanbase. A few weeks later, EpicMC became neutral, and RazZor did the same thing. He then met BossOfMC (SirFetty) and joined his Peace Nation. SirFetty's PN was much better than CreeperFilms', but it still did not manage to stop the war. It was disbanded on March 17th, 2017. RazZor was neutral for over a month, but in May 2017, he changed his mind about PinkSheep and decided to join the Hater Nation. During his time in HN, he met _MichalPOLAND_, who was a PGN back then. They were at two "wars" separated by a short-lived peace, until they finally agreed for a truce. A bit before the truce, RazZor decided to leave the HN because of the leader (Ilanwer3) promoting IP logging. Later on, RazZor found EpicMC once again after almost a year. They decided to make a movement against HN called HC (Hater Confederation), but it was never successful, just like the United Neutrals owned by SirFetty they allied themselves with. After that, RazZorInc started to spy on the Hater Nation to search for intel and evidence of their methods of destroying their enemies. In December 2017, RazZor became friends with a guy named Derp (Utism). On January 6th, 2018, RazZorInc joined SirFetty's last peace group - the Democracy of Peace. A day later, Ilanwer3 announced HN's disbanding. However, it was only a trick to defeat DP, and he reformed it 3 weeks later. RazZor was accused of inviting Ilanwer inside DP's Discord server and was kicked out of DP, which was disbanded shortly afterwards anyway. Later on, RazZorInc and his friends continued to oppose a PGN troll named Prankshup Laber. They made the Anti Prankshup Laber Discord, and later created the first Anti Cringe Nation out of it. They decided to focus on opposing the freshly reformed Hater Nation. HN even managed to get EpicMC and _MichalPOLAND_ banned from MCO. Michal appealed and unbanned himself, but Epic did not. HN also got RazZorInc temporarily banned, but he quickly appealed to have the appeal accepted. On March 1st, 2018, Ilanwer3 decided to make an attempt of blackmailing RazZorInc by telling him that he would expose IPs of 40 people across hacker forums. RazZorInc disbanded ACN, but only so that he and his friends would stop being targeted by Ilanwer and the HN. Later, RazZor and his friends got into a conflict with PGRed and Gabriel Sonicstar. They've prepared multiple alt attacks on YouTube, and they also managed to get PGRed banned on SoundCloud. In late April, they decided to make peace and shortly afterwards, they were let inside PGRed's Discord server. However, peace did not last for long - soon after RazZor and others had been let inside Red's server, TCAAC announced that he would not make peace with Red and Gabriel, and continued to oppose them. This created a lot of confusion and trouble among his friends and allies. Utism decided to give PGRed 3 chances - if he broke them all, peace would be no more. PGRed broke all of them and shortly afterwards, Michal raided his server. Michal, RazZor and Epic were banned from Red's server shortly afterwards. Not long after that, RazZor got into an arguement with Red, which he won with ease. At the same time as those events, RazZor and his friends joined a group called Valkryies, which had one goal - get rid of cringe. It was a democratic group and it had elections every 2 weeks. RazZorInc and Michal decided to recreate ACN. It became an ally of the Valkryies. Soon after peace with Red and Gabriel had been broken, EpicMC went offline, never to be seen again. A few weeks later, RazZorInc did the same thing. Many people that knew RazZor felt like he was gone forever. However, after a month of absolute no sign of him whatsoever, RazZorInc returned. He was introduced to the current situation - Valkyries were disbanded, and Michal, who was the leader of the 2nd ACN during RazZor's absence, declared ACN's independence. Not long after that, ACN realised EpicMC returned - he had posted a nice comment on Gabriel's video. This made RazZor and his friends think Epic had become a friend of the Sheeptale community. However, Gabriel and Red had an argument and thus they became enemies. At first, ACN wanted to pursue actions against both of them, but they soon came up with a better plan - since Gabriel Sonicstar was the one who left PGRed, RazZor's group decided to ally with Red and crush Sonicstar together. A few ACN members, including RazZor, joined Gabriel's Discord server with alts. RazZor has spied on Gabriel for a while, but eventually he went inactive on that alt account and Gabriel banned that alt because he was suspicious of it due to the inactivity. More coming soon... Appearance RazZorInc appears to be a more round and simplistic version of his Minecraft skin. His facial expression does not seem to be showing any feelings whatsoever. His head is the only part of his body we've seen so far, but judging by the way his Minecraft skin looks, he is either wearing a suit with a red tie, or a hooded cloak covered with armor. Personality To be added Category:RZZ Corporation